Always Greener Here
by Emarye
Summary: Barley just wants a friend, and- oh! Look! There's that wild cat Violet's been going on about! [Challenge For The Clan Of Clouds: The Grass is Always Greener - Pre-slash - AU - Barley is a kitty-pet]


**A/N: Oh my YellowCinder this is so long and I totally did not mean to write this much. .O. Just, wow; a whopping over-100-word-count story that actually has a discernable quasi-plot! I'm completely blown away. Just. Woooow.**

 **Enough of my rambling, the important thing before I let you start the story is that I doughnut own the universe or the challenge! Just the writing bit and my cheap plastic earbuds from which flows my endless (okay so maybe not so endless) inspiration.**

 **Cheers!**

 _ **-Em/Fox**_

o0o0o0o0oo0o

Ravenpaw slipped through the loose boards to step out into the yard, amber eyes bright as he sniffed the air.

The apprentice had been wandering the Two-Leg place for some time now, just going a few yards farther each visit until he came across this one nest that smelled simply _wonderful._

It was tantalizing; rich and musky, with something that Ravenpaw could only describe as warmth although he knew the sensation didn't have a smell. But he was certain if it did, this is what it's smell like.

Ravenpaw peered at the nest, ears pricked and nose twitching.

The nest was large; colorful with pale green walls and gold framing odd square holes in the walls. Flowers of all types were planted in thick clumps about the nest, and small saplings were planted towards the fences.

As Ravenpaw prowled the yard, he was unaware of the black and white tom cat gazing out with contemplating copper eyes.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Barley's heart thumped when he spotted the thin black tom slip into his yard.

He recognized the signs of this being an outdoors cat; the faint, nearly invisible scars and wary manner the cat moved in as well as the too-skinny build that showed the cat wasn't eating as well as Barley himself was.

Barley tore his eyes from the cat, nodding resolutely to himself. Yes, yes, Violet had told him of the mysterious black tom that had been sniffing in the yards towards the forest.

" _In my opinion,"_ she had stated lightly, _"this kitten needs a nice, warm home. Every time I went up to him he had ran off like I was a dog instead of another cat!"_

Well, perhaps it was crazy, but Barley was touched by his sister's tale. Maybe, just maybe, he would have a friend in this cat-less house for once.

So Barley went up to his two-leg, meowing plainitively like a kitten, and showing her their visitor.

o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

Ravenpaw squeaked in surprise when two furless paws scooped him up without ceremony.

His heart hammered frantically as he looked at the two-leg. His instincts were at war as the creature's odd murmurs floated in the air, the quiet and gentle tone soothing him just a tiny bit.

There was a banging sound as the odd slab of wood shut behind them, sealing Ravenpaw in the den.

He fought then, crying out and scratching at the paws holding him. The two-leg dropped him with a yelp, hissing and lapping at it's bleeding paw.

Ravenpaw scuttled around, fur on end as he searched for a way out.

In the corner; there! There was a dark place, somewhere to hide and plot until he could get out!

Ravenpaw didn't notice the wonderful scent that clung to every surface, too engulfed in his own fright.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Barley watched with worry as the little tom spooked at the door's noise. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all?

Well; he'd have to wait and see, Barley supposed with a sigh.

The black and white cat padded towards the sofa where under it there was a wide-eyed black cat, watching his every move.

Barley slowed down, crawling forwards on his stomach with only the slightest hesitation. Best to show that he mean't no harm, after all. If this cat actually lived out in the wild he'd be terrified if Barley just went up to him.

o0o0o0oo0o0o0o

Ravenpaw's breath hitched in fear as another cat approached him.

But, he relaxed the tiniest bit when he stopped and flopped onto his back in front of him. Maybe it mean't it was OK? You didn't exactly just show your stomach and risk dying to an enemy, after all.

The black-furred tom waited until the two-leg had left to move out from under the odd pelt-covered thing.

Now that he wasn't exactly hyperventilating, Ravenpaw smelled that delicious smell again. And, surprise surpise, it was coming from the other cat.

The other cat remained on his back, copper eyes patient as they eyed him. Now that Ravenpaw had a good look at the other cat, he was able to take in the red fabric that was clasped around the cat's neck and the plump stomach. A kittypet then, he noted and the fact relaxed him quite a bit.

The other cat, a tom by the looks of it, was actually quite short but broad-shouldered with scars littering his body at random. His fur was black and white, medium length but short enough to reveal lean muscle and a compact build.

"Y-You can get up now..." Ravenpaw muttered, swinging his head to the side in embaressment. There was a low chuckle that sent chills down his spine but Ravenpaw ignored it. "'Bout time, wildcat. I might not be old just yet, but I'm not exactly a kitten anymore."

Ravenpaw blinked, looking back at the other cat with a guilty expression. "S-Sor-Sorry..."

The other tom had sat up, rolling his shoulder and popping them with a relieved sigh. "No problem. I'm Barley and this here is my humble abode."

Ravenpaw giggled nervously, shifting from paw to paw anxiously. "I'm Ravenpaw."

Barley raised an eyebrow, grinning lopsidedly. "Odd name, but fitting."

"Thanks..?" Ravenpaw queried quietly, averting his eyes awkwardly at the semi-compliment. Tigerclaw never said anything nice, so really to have a stranger who knew nothing about him say something kind was a bit of a surprise.

Barley laughed, padding forward to nudge Ravenpaw forward with him. "You're welcome wildcat. Now, are you hungry? You've probably seen those awful kibble things all the other kitties on the block eat, but lucky us we've got actual meat! Ain't that the best thing Ravenpaw?"

"I suppose?" Ravenpaw mumbled with a tiny giggle, mood lightening. Maybe, maybe this won't be so bad?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Barley smiled as he dozed off, his once cold and empty nest shared for once. Even if it was only 'temporary' (inwardly Barley was planning how to get Ravenpaw to stay for good), it was still nice to have company. Especially such nice company that didn't mind his snoring and grumping about the tiniest of things like the birds being too loud or the cats next door who laughed at his plump stomach.

It was refreshing, even if Ravenpaw was awfully shy and skittish. Barley's last thought before he fell asleep was that the other tom's awkward demeanor was actually quite endearing.


End file.
